


hell yeah

by bbyjinkles



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, Gangbang, Humiliation, Nipple Play, OT5, Other, Porn What Plot, jinki/everyone, sub!jinki, yall this is filthy i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjinkles/pseuds/bbyjinkles
Summary: literally just jinki getting gang banged
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Original Female Character(s), lee jinki/everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> u guys this is fr so dirty but i hope u enjoy it lol  
> twitter: bbyjinkles

jinki wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten himself into this situation.

the past few nights consisted of him laying in his bed now, rock hard, making up his own little fantasies. he wasn’t sure where the hell his sudden fixation on being dommed by multiple people came from, but it was here and it was here to stay. 

jinki had never really been dommed, let alone fantasized about it, so why was it such a big thing for him now? he was a little ashamed, honestly. especially in times like this, where he was in dance practice with the other boys and barely able to hide his bulge. 

“jinki?”

jinki snapped out of it, turning around.

“why’re you less energetic today? it’s like you’re holding back,” kibum said. 

“oh! i’m sorry, i just— i don’t know—“ jinki stammered. 

“jinki, come with me.”

kibum cut him off and grabbed his wrist. he pulled him to the nearby bathroom. jinki didn’t know what the fuck was going on or what kibum could possibly want. he couldn’t really argue though. kibum was gonna do what kibum wanted to do; that’s the way it had always been. kibum pushed him against the wall and got real close. jinki felt his breath against his face.

“what’s going on? you’ve been hard the entire practice,” kibum whispered. 

“what?! no, i—“ 

“don’t lie. something’s going on. be honest.”

jinki was quiet for a moment, his brown eyes staring into kibum’s.

he leaned in close. “i know what you’ve been thinking about, jinki. i walked in the other night while you were jerking off.”

“you.. you did?” the leader’s eyes widened and he held his breath. 

“yeah. i know all about your little fantasies, especially since you love to moan all our names and some of the female staff’s,” kibum murmured. he smirked. “and all those things you want us to do to you.”

jinki froze. he was so embarrassed but so painfully hard. he was throbbing in his sweatpants at this point. he should be ashamed and apologizing, so why was he so fucking horny?

“c’mere.”

one last time, kibum grabbed him by his wrist and drug him back out to the practice room.

“ah, you told him, didn’t you?” jonghyun asked, smirking. 

kibum nodded. all the boys knew?!

taemin slipped out the back door. jinki couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. before he had time to think, kibum cupped his chin and licked his lips.

“you’re going to obey orders like a good boy, aren’t you?” 

jinki nodded quickly. he couldn’t believe this was happening. holy shit.

“good. on your knees.”

the leader complied almost instantly, dropping to his knees. this felt like a crazy fucking dream. the rest of the boys gathered around him, smirking and staring him down. 

taemin returned and what followed him had jinki’s mouth open wide. all the female staff members he’d been thinking about.

“aww, is little jinki embarrassed? it must be sooo humiliating being on your knees in front of everyone like this, huh? you love it though, i can tell,” minho teased, leaning down and cooing at him. 

how long had they all known about this? when did kibum tell them? they all consented to this, right? oh god. 

jinki didn’t even have time to ponder before a shoe was placed onto his bulge. he gasped and looked up to realize its owner was jonghyun. 

all the noonas had gathered around and were giggling at the leader’s vulnerable position. they would point at him or make comments about the bulge poking out against his sweatpants. 

jinki’s cheeks were burning; he knew they were probably beet red. 

“look, jinki! all the subjects of your fantasies are here, watching you struggle underneath jonghyun’s shoes. you’re so pathetic~” kibum cooed. 

he had no choice but to moan when jonghyun applied more pressure against him. the room was getting so warm, he could barely breathe. 

all the female staff members gasped and snickered upon hearing his feminine moans and whimpers. 

“why is he still wearing clothes? noonas, come help me strip him,” said taemin. 

great, even more humiliating that someone as young and small as taemin was making him blush and shake. 

sure enough, they gathered around him and began unzipping his jacket and pulling down his sweatpants. 

“what happened to our big strong leader jinki? he’s not so big and strong now, is he? especially when he’s laid out on our practice room floor in only his boxers.” jonghyun teased. he was rubbing his shoe in circles against jinki now. the noonas giggled at his remark.

they’d actually gotten on the floor now too and were lightly touching him all over. they drug their hands up and down his chest, making him shiver and squirm. one of them had found their favorite spot, just continually grazing against his nipple over and over. she’d run her index finger in circles around it or even pinch it sometimes. jinki would buck up and always follow her hand upwards once it left his skin, to which was always met with a response of being held down by his shoulders against the floor. 

he was so helpless, but so damn horny. this was secretly what he wanted and he felt so dirty for it.

“noona, you should try licking and biting his nipples. i think you’ll get a reaction you like,” kibum whispered into one of their ears. 

soon enough, she leaned down and her tongue met the red bud. she then lightly bit it, smirking. jinki whined loudly and thrashed about. when had his nipples gotten this sensitive? he had no clue. 

the noonas were smiling and giggling now, loving the way he was responding. one of them had even found a place along his neck where she could lick up and down to make him yelp. 

“aww, you poor thing! look at you! you’re so sensitive~” she whispered into his ear. 

jinki was trying his best to hold onto sanity but with his whole body being stimulated like this and held down, there was only so much he could do. his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell agape. his eyebrows furrowed together and all he could do was moan and whine. 

“is he drooling? goodness, look at him. he needs a cock in his mouth.”

he couldn’t even figure out who this came from. not that it mattered, since minho’s dick was in his mouth seconds later. he’d grabbed him and had him back up on his knees again. 

“what a good boy. you’re just a little toy for all of us, you know that? a mere plaything to get off with,” minho said. 

“mmhmm,” jinki whined. he nodded and tears pricked his eyes. minho was so big but he wanted to please him. he wanted to serve him and everyone here. 

it wasn’t long before minho was face fucking him and all jinki could do was be used. minho came not long after and the cum ended up all over his mouth and face.

“i’d say he looks rather beautiful with cum all over his face, wouldn’t you say, noonas?” kibum giggled. 

jinki couldn’t even muster up any response or defense to anything anymore. in fact, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t enjoying it. 

“y’know what? let’s flip him over. i have something in mind,” kibum instructed. 

the leader gasped as he was flipped. the cold air gave him chills. he was completely exposed, his bare ass before them. he flinched when the first pair of nails began running down his back.

“all fours. now.”

jinki hesitated, but soon was on his hands and knees. he had no clue what was about to happen to him but that mere feeling of vulnerability made his dick twitch. 

“look how cute he looks!!” this comes from a noona from the back, who’d been all over him. jinki shrinks in embarrassment. 

a few hands and fingers found their way to his ass, and his breath hitched in response. god, he was such a slut. he loved the way this felt.

the cum all over his face and lips had dried now and honestly, it didn’t feel so good, but he didn’t care. he wanted to serve them no matter what.

suddenly, kibum found his place in between a few noonas and was settled directly behind him. he started feeling the leader up, running his fingers up and down his thighs and ass. 

eventually, he’d found himself lightly rubbing circles around jinki’s entrance. jinki was going absolutely insane. he’s never done this before; he had no clue his ass would be so sensitive. 

“please, kibummm, pleaaaaase,” he groans softly. 

all the female staff members cooed in awe. 

“please what?” kibum teased.

“... finger me... please,” jinki whispers in return. the final plea didn’t even sound like the word “please,” it just came out like a whine. 

he hadn’t taken the time to look around and truly examine his surroundings until now. they were all gathered, the boys with obvious tents in their pants and the female staff members marveling over the sight of him like this. he loved being watched like this. he felt so dirty, but god, did it turn him on. 

kibum smirked and stuck his fingers in jinki’s mouth for some last minute lube. he’d apparently sent taemin to get some, but he was taking forever. when he pulls them out, jinki is clenching in anticipation. 

kibum then slowly pushes his finger in. jinki gasps and whines, flinching and almost collapsing to the ground. the rising pleasure was making him feel so desperate and helpless. it just felt so fucking good.

when kibum slides in a little more, jinki’s moans reach a much higher pitch. a pitch he didn’t even know existed in him. the noonas swoon watching him squirm against kibum’s finger and moan. 

when the pleasure gets to be too much, jinki collapses to the ground, but keeps his back still arched for more. it was literally so much. had kibum found his prostate? holy shit.

jinki began fucking himself against kibum’s finger, grinding back against him. he squeezes his eyes shut, just taking in the pleasure. he couldn’t believe he was doing this. he’d never been fingered before, let alone done it himself. it felt so fucking good though.

“how pathetic! look at this mess you made,” jonghyun teases from beside him, beginning to caress his cheek. 

the poor boy glances downwards and sees a small puddle of precum. he hadn’t even touched himself.. how had he made this much of a mess?

“if he’s leaking that much, maybe we should let him cum soon, huh, kibum?” minho asks, smirking. jinki tears up.

“please let me... please, please-“ jinki blabbers, his sentence becoming a mess off gibberish. “wanna cum so bad..”

“noonas, help me flip him over. we’ll let the pathetic little thing finish, i guess,” minho says smugly. 

when jinki’s laying on his back again, he now realizes just how fucking hard he’d gotten. the tip of his dick was red and leaking, throbbing like he never had. 

he was so humiliated, actually. he was just laying here, naked, in front of his band mates and his coworkers. before he can think about anything else, kibum’s mouth is on his dick and every thought in his head goes blank.

jinki threw his head back in pleasure and let out a long, exasperated moan. he almost squeals when kibum then begins fingering him again. the combination of kibum both sucking him off and fingering him was too good to be real.

“oh my fucking.. god... feels so, so fucking good..” jinki stammers.

he felt himself reaching his limit. he didn’t want this to ever end, but the way he was throbbing said otherwise. 

“aw, does the poor thing wanna cum? huh?” jonghyun leans down, whispering into his ear. the hot breath right against him made his eyes roll back into his head. he definitely wasn’t gonna last much longer. all jinki could do was nod and whine.

jonghyun begins licking and nipping his neck but that’s all it takes for jinki to let loose. he almost yelps, his body arching and tensing all over. he cums, and he cums hard. kibum’s already swallowed it all by the time he can look down to observe. 

he can’t steady his breathing, holy shit. he begins coming down from his high. his eyes are half open, exhausted. he’d teared up multiple times, apparently, judging from the dampness around them. 

jonghyun caresses his face, smiling. the noonas are all smiling too, staring him down. 

“have fun?” kibum asked. 

“.. hell yeah.”


End file.
